


Midnight Marathon

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two decided to do something at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Marathon

**July 17, 2013**

It was 10:34 P.M. The two were watching a movie and holding hands at each other.

"It's late. Should we-"

"Ssshhh.... Just come here..."

He came close to her and gave her a small kiss. Then, it turned into a passionate one; the two exchanged saliva and moaned.

After a while, they stopped for a while and she grabs the phone and dial the restaurant service.

"Yes.. I would like to order a couple cheeseburgers, uh..a larger basket of fries, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, a canister would do for the whipped cream, syrup please....yeah, that will be my order. Bye."

She finish the call and hang up. Then, she took off his shirt and pants, leaving him wearing boxers. They made out again until the doorbell ring and she opened the door.

"Here's your order. As you can see, four cheeseburgers were requested, two with ketchup only and American cheese, enough freshly cut fries to feed four people, not sure why you ordered so many however. We've got the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough as you said and the desserts are a pre-order."

"Good." She said, noticing the whole chocolate and vanilla cakes with the sections of cookies and small pieces of berry filled doughnut looking pastries. "Here's the money."

She gave the money to the guy and he put it in the living room before leaving. Once the door closes, they were tired, so they slept for a few hours.

**12:01 A.M.**

He woke up and looked at the time. So excited, he jumped on top on her and started kissing.

"You woke me up....but let's enjoy oursleves at this midnight hour..."

She grabbed the cheeseburger and start eating it. He was hungry, so he grab the burger too. As they eat, they talked about stuff. After they finished, she took off her shirt and bra. He, a sly smile on his face, carefully slid her white panties down her legs and to the floor. She delicately lifted one leg, then the other, gracefully stepping out of her underwear and standing completely nude in the house.

"You're...so beautiful." He said between kisses.

"I know..."

"Now, I want to taste you..."

He kneeling on the carpet and placed his face between her legs. He placed his tongue into her clit and licked her insides. The taste was so sweet, so he suck on her lips. She moaned as he licked faster and sloppier just before her orgasm came. She sighed as her juices went to his tongue and mouth.

After that, he grabbed the vanilla cake as she took off his boxers and stroke his erection for three minutes. She then put his cock into her mouth, swallowing the head and tonguing the underside.

"Oo! Oh...."

She slowly bouncing her head up and down. He took his hand and cupped some cake before leaning back and squirming at her hot tongue.

"Damn, that tongue!" He yelled.

He felt her tongue hug his cock, and his penis began vibrating out of control.

"I can't hold it anymore!"

He felt himself release his fluids, flooding her mouth as she moaned at its taste. As he finished, he grabbed the water bottle and drank it before giving some to her. He grabbed her and plunge inside her pussy. He wanted a nipple to his mouth, and he did. He suck the nipple as he rubbed his cock inside of her really fast. His orgasm came, spilling it inside her.

He went to the wall and pulled out of her. He turned her around and gently slid inside her again. He then started to pump slowly back and forth. He glowed with sweat as he went faster and really hard.

Suddenly, he started to slow down. With a jerk, he stopped. His whole lower body shook as he orgasmed inside her. She screamed and moaned, as her orgasm came.

"Let's finish the rest in the bedroom...."

He grabbed the food cart and brought it to the bedroom. He laided down, with his legs on the floor.

"I can't do this anymore..."

She nooded and turned around, speading her buttcheeks and plunging back into his cock. She went up and down as she went back and forth. He felt the wetness and warmth of the walls that surrounded his cock. His cock was cold after his third orgasm and needed his penis to be warm.

So he grabbed her and thrusted harder and faster. As he doing that, he felt her begin to tighten around him and knew that she was coming. She went numb, then she cummed. She moaned loudly as her juices splatter on the floor.

He was almost there to realeasing his climax. With one last thrust inside of her, he felt himself explode inside of her deeply. He sighed as his orgasm lasted for thirty seconds.

He pulled out of her and stared at her.

"You're ready to get some sleep?" He asked.

"Yes!" She answered.

They both got into the bed and he pulled the covers around them.

"I love you." She said as she laided on his chest and looked at him.

"I love you too. But we need to go to work tommorow."

They fell asleep after one last kiss....

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This took place after RE6.


End file.
